


Rough Play

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Armpit Kink, Asphyxiation, Breastfeeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/F, Forced Mating Press, Incest, Lactation Kink, Mating Press, Neck Kissing, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy, Trans Woman Rhea, Vaginal Sex, collarbones, ear licking, no actual rape btw, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Rhea's daughter Edelgard may be short, but she's incredibly strong, and she loves using that to take advantage of her mother.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Kudos: 32





	Rough Play

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. Yaaay. First week of grad school class's done, just gotta spend the rest of the week reading hundreds of pages of readings. 
> 
> For all you undergrads out there reading this, don't ever sign up for a Master's degree if you don't actually need it, or aren't actually that interested in the subject. It's absolute hell doing post-grad studies.

“Heheh, got you again, mommy.”

As she lays on her futon in her casual sleepwear, Rhea finds her magazine-reading time interrupted as her daughter straddles her waist and looks down at her mischievously. Giving her a smile, Rhea puts the magazine away and places her hands on Edelgard’s sides, and asks, “Hmhm, you’re feeling naughty again aren’t you Edie?”

“Hmm? How’d you guess?” Edelgard leans down and kisses her mother on the lips, once, twice, and then thrice, her ponytail falling down next to her. As she kisses her a little deeper, their tongues gently rubbing up against each other’s, she moves her hands towards Rhea’s ears, and begins softly caressing them, stroking and softly squeezing her earlobes.

“Mmm, is this a threat now?” Rhea says playfully as their kiss breaks, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their tongues together. Her ears are quite a bit sensitive, something her daughter loves taking advantage of, and it’s hard not to get butterflies in her stomach when Edelgard is touching them like this, even sometimes sticking her fingers in them. “Are you gonna lick mommy’s ears again?”

“Do you even really have to ask?~” Grinning, Edelgard moves her face in close, nudging Rhea’s head in a way that makes her turn to the side, and sticks her tongue out at her ear. Pretty much immediately upon touching her mother’s earlobe with her tongue, Rhea lets out a gasp, and starts trying to turn her head back to push Edelgard away. Not giving her mother a chance, Edelgard places a hand upon Rhea’s face and forcibly holds her head down, giving her a lovely opening to attack her ear with her tongue.

“A-aahhn, Edie…” As her daughter makes a full assault on her ear, tracing the tip along her earlobe before shoving her tongue into her ear, Rhea moans helplessly, Edelgard’s licking sending a tingly feeling all over her body and making her squirm and kick her legs. She can never quite stay still or quiet when one of her weak spots is being attacked so aggressively, the sensation and sounds of her daughter’s tongue so eagerly lapping at her ear turning her on far too quickly. “N-noo, that’s… that’s too much, Edie…”

“Oh~? Is it now?” Edelgard lets go of her mother’s head and pulls up for a bit, licking her lips, getting just as riled up as her mother from watching her squirm and moan so much. The moment she’s up, Rhea quickly turns to face her again, to keep her from attacking her ear any longer, but that doesn’t mean Edelgard is gonna give her mom a break. Using her other hand to once again hold Rhea’s head down, exposing her other ear, Edelgard once again dives down, aggressively licking at her ear, once again sending her mother into a squirming and quivering mess.

A bit overwhelmed by the surges of pleasure running through her from her ear, Rhea reflexively starts pushing up against Edelgard, her hands flat against her chest. Not that it does much, of course; Edelgard’s far stronger than her, and is easily able to resume with little trouble, while Rhea struggles to push her daughter off of her. After a bit though, Edelgard does pull back up and lets go of her mother’s head, asking in a more sincere tone of voice, “Do you actually want me to stop, or? You’re just really weak, and I can’t tell if you’re struggling for real or not.”

“I, I… I’m not that weak...” Panting and still trying to catch her breath from having squirmed and struggled so intensely against her daughter, Rhea says sheepishly, her cheeks flushed red from both how turned on she is getting and from the embarrassment of being weaker than her small daughter. Okay, to be fair, she isn’t actually that weak, it’s just that her daughter deadlifts 200lbs. “I’m not actually struggling for real, and I… um, I would actually like you to… keep going even if I struggle or say no…”

“Heheh, that does sound like fun, but I wanna make sure you have a safe word, mommy.” Edelgard says with a smile, relieved to hear that she hasn’t been violating her mother’s boundaries. At least in a way that would bother her. “If it’s not gonna be ‘no’ or ‘stop’, what is it gonna be?”

“I… hmm, I suppose it could be ‘I want to get up now’. Would that work?” It’s the first thing that comes to Rhea’s mind, as whenever the two of them play together like this, she’s always the one being held down, even when she’s not necessarily on the bottom. Her daughter is just… frighteningly buff, even though Rhea’s taller and weighs more.

“That works for me.” Not wasting a moment, Edelgard dives back down once again, although this time not at her mother’s ears, but rather at her neck. When met with her mother’s reflexive pushback of tilting her head down to cover her neck, she once again grabs onto her mother’s face and tilts her head back, allowing her ample room to plant little kisses all over Rhea’s throat. Not just little kisses of course, but also little nibbles here and there, as well as full-on bites, following up with suckling and nibbling on the skin of her mother’s throat. All the little things that make her mother’s bosom heave with excitement and her legs and arms push against her with resistance. Not that anything her mother does can deter her from what she wants.

Edelgard doesn’t spend too long leaving hickies on her mother’s neck though, before moving down to her collarbones instead, licking along the lengths of Rhea’s collarbones before nibbling and suckling and leaving hickies on them as well. Her mom’s collarbones are just too sexy, they’re so defined, and frame Rhea’s chest so well, that it’s often hard for Edelgard not to ogle them. It would make such an easy transition to move down to her mom’s chest next, but she has another destination in mind first.

Sitting back up for a moment, Edelgard starts pulling at the hems of her mom’s shirt, and is once again quickly met with resistance. Ah, but of course, Rhea’s still going to play hard-to-get and struggle like this… it makes it so much more exciting for the both of them, playing into Edelgard’s lust for control and Rhea’s want to be utterly dominated. Rhea even whines as she struggles to keep her shirt down, “W-wait, no… don’t-!”

“You can’t stop me, mommy~” Deliberately keeping her grip tight and letting Rhea struggle fruitlessly, Edelgard watches for a moment with a sadistic gaze, before taking it one step further. Temporarily letting go of her mom’s sleep shirt, Edelgard grabs Rhea’s hands and pulls them up above her head, holding them down with one hand, before reaching down with the other to yank her shirt up over her breasts, exposing her mom’s enormous tits while she struggles helplessly to break free of Edelgard’s grip. “Hehehh, you’re so weak, mommy, it’s so cute watching you struggle like this…”

“I, I’m not… I’m not w, weak… a-aahn-!” Rhea’s protesting is quickly interrupted as her daughter dives down face-first into her armpit, attacking it with her tongue with the same ferocity as she did her ears, rubbing the flat of her tongue against it and lapping at it like a dog. Once again, she’s reduced to helplessly moaning as she squirms and struggles against her daughter, her legs flailing underneath Edelgard’s straddling and her arms straining against her daughter’s unyielding grip. Rhea’s armpits are just too weak, and far too sensitive of an erogenous zone, that Edelgard licking it so aggressively is sending waves of pleasure all over her body, and causing her bulge to strain uncomfortably in her shorts, a spot of precum starting to dampen it.

So much physical exertion is naturally causing Rhea to sweat quite a bit too, but that’s exactly what Edelgard likes about stimulating her like this. As she switches over to licking at her mom’s other armpit, she quickly notices the slightly salty taste of her mom’s sweat on her tongue with every lick, a small reward that urges Edelgard to pick up the pace and be even more aggressive with it. Rhea doesn’t work out like she does, so Edelgard only ever gets to taste her sweat during sex like this, but maybe it’s that rarity that makes it even more of a reward for getting her mother so worked up like this.

Finally satisfied with eating out her mommy’s armpits, Edelgard pulls back up, giving herself a moment to catch her breath, as she watches Rhea’s glistening bosom heave. For a moment, she just watches her mother catch her breath, just thinking to herself about how lucky she is, to have such a sexy milf of a mother like Rhea. Her tits are so freaking gigantic, and when they’re glistening with sweat, they look so much more erotic and tempting, and inviting. ...Ah, fuck it, why hesitate.

Turning her attention to her mother’s breasts, Edelgard latches onto one of them and starts suckling, her lips wrapped tightly around Rhea’s nipple. Giving her mother’s other breast attention as well, groping and squeezing it in a way that’s meant to induce lactation, Edelgard is soon met with a sweet deluge flooding her mouth, which she quickly gulps down, while milk from Rhea’s other teat flows down her hands. Aah, Rhea’s sweet, sweet milk… it’s just as relaxing and soothing to drink down for Edelgard as it is for Rhea to be breastfeeding her daughter, a moment of gentle and erotic respite for the both of them.

Once she’s finally had her fill, Edelgard lets go of Rhea’s tits and licks her lips and her hand, cleaning off any milk that may have spilt. Looking at the serene look on Rhea’s face after breastfeeding her daughter like that, Edelgard feels really pleased with herself, letting her mom a moment of rest before she gets back to the intense stuff. It’s not like it’s much of a break anyhow, since her mom’s boner is still pressing hard against her butt, but her mom does seem a lot more relaxed after that. Having cleaned up the milk spills, Edelgard asks, “So the domperidone really has been working wonders, huh?”

“Y-yeah, you could say that…” Rhea blushes a bit, getting kind of embarrassed about it. Of course, she purposely bought the domperidone for this very purpose, but even then, it’s a little embarrassing to talk openly about it like this. Not to mention, all the manual labour that went into making it work too, like the breast pumps and stuff… “We are running a bit low on it though, I’ve been using the highest safe dosage I can. We’re gonna have to stock up on it again soon.”

“Hmm, that’s fine ~ Heheh, I’m just excited that it’s working out so well.” Edelgard gives a cheeky grin, knowing full well that this is one of the transition goals that her mother has been pursuing, and is pretty happy that it’s working out well.

“I… I want to get up now. I need to go pee.” Using the safe word they had planned, Rhea is allowed back up, as her daughter gives her an ‘okay’ and rolls off of her, and onto her back. Granted, she’s still really worked up and really wants to have sex more with her daughter, but for now… she just really needs to pee.

As Rhea goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaving Edelgard with only the light coming out from under the door and the sound of her peeing, Edelgard lays flat on her back, waiting excitedly for her mom to finish and come back. Her attention has been primarily focused on teasing and riling up her mom, but admittedly she’s gotten pretty horny herself too, her panties already soaked. When she hears the toilet flush and her mom washing her hands, Edelgard pretty quickly strips off her booty shorts and panties, leaving only her tank top on, letting her sweaty abs show. She knows her mommy loves ogling her abs, after all.

As Rhea finishes and leaves the bathroom, she’s greeted by the sight of her daughter lounging on the futon, her thighs squeezed together to hide her pussy and her abs out on full display. Pretty quickly, she finds herself flushed again, her cheeks turning bright red as she heads back over towards Edelgard. Before she can lay back down though, Edelgard suddenly reaches out and grabs her by the arm, pulling her towards her. Losing her balance from how strong her daughter’s tug is, Rhea gasps as she falls, “A-ah-! Wait, I’m losing my balance-!”

Edelgard seems to have anticipated this, catching her mom in her arms, and quickly wrapping her legs around Rhea’s, and her arms around her waist, locking her in place. Heh, this is a perfect position for her, having completely immobilized Rhea on top, her fat fucking tits pressed up against her chest, and most importantly, having forced her mom into a mating press position that she can’t break out of. Grinning at her mom, Edelgard says, “Heh, hey mom, your boner is pressing up against my pussy.”

“E-Edie…! That’s… that’s so lewd…” Rhea stammers, completely caught off-guard by how suddenly her daughter can lock her into this compromising position. She can barely even exert enough force in this position to struggle, much less stop her daughter from stripping off her shorts and her panties. “You’re such a perv…”

“Oh? I’m a perv, huh? You’re the one who’s getting such a hard-on from this, mommy~” Edelgard teases, as she maneuvers her legs and arms to move Rhea’s child-birthing hips in a way that would grind her enormous erection against her pussy. Her mother may be taller and heavier than her, but she’s also soft and easy for her to manipulate. It always gives Edelgard such a feeling of power when she’s able to manipulate her mother like this. “Heheh, you like this involuntary mating press, mommy?”

“N, no… I-I’m not! Let, let go of me…!” Rhea’s protests sound so real that for a moment Edelgard almost stopped, before she remembers that her mommy just likes acting that way for masochistic reasons. Not to mention, Rhea being too weak to struggle against her makes that a little fuzzy too, since if they’re on equal footing in terms of strength, it would at least be obvious when she’s struggling for real or if she’s just playing. But when even the most exertion Rhea can muster can’t move Edelgard anymore than when she barely tries, it’s hard to tell. “Stop, let go of me…!”

“Hmhm, can’t do that. I haven’t gotten off yet, after all…” Moving her mom’s hips carefully, Edelgard pushes the tip of her mom’s penis up against her pussy and, once she’s sure she’s positioned her right, forces Rhea to push into her, pressing her legs tightly against Rhea’s enormous ass to push all 8 inches in at once. Gritting her teeth as the incredible sensation of being penetrated such an enormous dick surges all throughout her body, Edelgard moans out, “F-fuck…! Aah, fuck, I a-always forget how big you are, mommy…!”

“E, edie…! You’re gripping me so tightly-!” Even though Rhea had struggled up until this point, even requiring her daughter to manipulate her body to make her penetrate her, it’s at this point that she starts moving her hips on her own, although it’s partly also because it’s the only physical movement she’s able to make right now. Pulling back, before her daughter’s legs once again push against her into thrusting in, Rhea settles into a rhythm of thrusting into her daughter’s pussy, her body in a forced mating press position.

“Nnnh…! Mommyy…!~” As her mother starts picking up the pace, pumping her fat cock into her pussy again and again, Edelgard moans out loudly, her entire body enveloped in the energizing heat of arousal. It doesn’t take her long before finding something to do with her mouth though, as she grabs one of her mom’s swaying breasts and latches on with her mouth, once again breastfeeding on her mommy, suckling and drinking down her milk as her mother thrusts into her pussy.

Even while Edelgard suckles at her breast ecstatically, her grip on Rhea’s body doesn’t loosen up at all, continuing to keep her locked in that position. It gives Rhea such a helpless feeling that fills her with so much masochistic glee that her hips move more and more quickly all on their own, being overpowered by her daughter on the bottom like this causing her to buck her hips feverishly. It just feels so incredibly good to be played with by her daughter like this, and even better to be cramming her fat cock into Edelgard’s tight little pussy…!

When Rhea’s thrusting suddenly accelerates much more quickly than before, Edelgard realizes that she’s probably about to cum pretty soon. Letting go of her mom’s breast, something that causes some remaining milk to spill out onto her face, she instead reaches up with both hands, grabbing at Rhea’s neck and choking her. Keeping her grip tight around her mommy’s throat and asphyxiating her, causing her to gag, Edelgard pulls her mommy down and forces a deep kiss, nibbling at Rhea’s lower lip as Rhea desperately tries to gasp for air. Wanting to help her mom hit her climax, Edelgard uses one hand to turn Rhea’s head so she can once again assault her ear with her tongue while keeping the other tightly around her throat, choking her and stimulating her oversensitive ear until she’s forced Rhea to a powerful climax, her hips bucking wildly as she pumps her daughter’s womb full of cum.

Even as she cums though, Rhea’s not given a single moment of rest, her vision getting blurry from the asphyxiation and her body far overstimulated from her daughter’s tight pussy and ear licking. This level of overstimulation drastically prolongs her climax far longer than she’s used to, as her fat cock again and again twitches as it rapidly fills up her daughter’s womb to the brim. Even when she finally manages to pull out, before Edelgard pulls her in close enough that her balls press up against her pussy, Rhea is still blowing her load, thick ropes of creamy white bursting from her urethra and covering Edelgard’s abdomen. 

Edelgard finally releases her grip on Rhea’s throat when she’s finally milked out every last drop from her mother, the two of them intertwined and exhausted, basking in the afterglow of such an intense intercourse. During this, as the daughter and mother lazily make out, their tongues pressing up against each other’s, Rhea’s cum slowly trickles out of Edelgard’s pussy, while the viscous semen on her abdomen slowly trickles down her sides. Cleanup is going to be pretty messy, and it’s pretty much guaranteed that they’re both going to need to take a shower together, but that’s something to worry about later.

For now, all the two of them care about is holding each other in their arms, and kissing each other passionately, as Rhea and Edelgard enjoy the bliss of having had incestuous sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw be careful about using domperidone for you lactation enthusiasts out there. While it's legal in countries like Canada and Ireland and Chile, it does have its side effects, and comes with certain health risks. If your family has a history of heart problems, you should definitely avoid using domperidone. Before using domperidone, be sure to look up information about its use and dosage, and check in with online communities that use domperidone to induce lactation, so you can figure out the safest and most effective dosage for you. If you ever start experiencing unwanted side effects, it's important to consider stopping before you put your health at risk.


End file.
